


Shells

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Set during episode 145 after the shell incident. Sanji's more hurt than he let on, and Zoro's more perceptive than he seems. ZoroxSanji.





	Shells

**Author's Note:**

> Shells
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: AU, slightly OOC on Sanji’s side, set in episode 145, ZoroxSanji.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece isn’t mine, yo.
> 
> Rating: G

Sanji sat staring at the shells he had gathered for Nami, feeling their smooth texture on the palms of his hands. There had been nothing worth getting on that ship, which they had proved when they had brought back the rusted and broken remnants of battle gear and dining equipment. The shells, at least, had been quite beautiful and it had crushed him a little when she had said she didn’t want them and stalked off.

He had tried to find things that might be worth something, or that would appeal to her in some way, unlike the other idiots that had come along with him. He had hoped she would take them, but deep down, he sort of knew that it wasn’t going to happen. She rejected all of his advances, no matter how innocent they had been, so why would she accept these?

In any case, he was feeling neglected.

Watching the sun shine off the shells through the window, he couldn’t help a small smile. They were quite beautiful, after all. It was such a shame that Nami didn’t want them…

The door creaked open and he jumped to his feet, stuffing the shells into his pocket and turning back to tend to the takoyaki. It was probably going to be Luffy, bothering him about the stupid food yet again; food seemed to be all he ever thought about, now that they were on the Grand Line. Talking about being the Pirate King usually waited until the kid was fighting some new enemies, or when they met new allies. But that was okay.

He was surprised when strong arms wrapped his waist instead, looking down to see the limbs that could only belong to Zoro, along with three katana hilts to his right. Closing his eyes, he started depositing the food into boxes, ignoring the hands as he spoke.

“What is it, marimo?”

Feeling Zoro’s chin touch his shoulder, he was tempted to shrug him off and warn him that he was busy. But Zoro’s body was so warm and comfortable against his back that he felt soothed and oddly comforted, not having the heart to be so cold. The hands around his waist squeezed him tighter for a moment.

“I’ll take them.” Snorting, Sanji shook his head, eyeing Zoro’s face carefully.

“It ain’t ready yet.” Looking away again, he reached in to check how much longer they were going to take, sighing. “You’re as bad as Luffy.”

“I meant the shells.” Starting to feel uncomfortable, he began putting them into boxes, trying to ignore the warmth against his back. If Zoro was found with the shells, then the whole crew would know about their relationship, and he didn’t want that. His cover for liking women was working perfectly, so there was no need to expose the truth!

“Idiot! Why would I give them to _you_? They’re for Nami-san!”

“Just give them to me!”

Sanji yelped as Zoro forcibly shoved his hand into his pocket, wriggling in his grip as he felt the shells being liberated, his face going bright red. If someone had walked in then…! Zoro’s hand resumed its position around his waist, fingers outstretched as he looked at the glittering shells in silence. Agitated, Sanji turned his head to look at him, about to yell when Zoro suddenly leaned up, kissing him.

After a moment, the green-haired man pulled back, completely removing himself from Sanji as he tucked the shells away in his pocket. Raising a hand to the side of his head as a goodbye, he left the kitchen, Sanji left flustered and irritated that he let Zoro get away with it.

Turning back to the food, he decided Zoro had already eaten, not putting any takoyaki in a box for him.


End file.
